Halloween Allies
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: It's Halloween night and JJ needs someone to take Henry out Trick or Treating so she looks to a more than enthusiastic ally for help in this holiday endeavor. One-shot


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0o

October 31, 2012

Spencer Reid stopped just outside of the black iron gate that separated the brownstone from the rest of Washington D.C. He stared at the fake tombstones, carved pumpkins, dangling skeletons, and pride for his favorite holiday bubbled up inside, sending him back to his childhood glee. He could only think of a couple things he would add to make the house's exterior truly horrific.

Opening the gate, Spencer tried to keep his walk steady. This proved to be difficult when every part of him was bouncing, itching to get started. He climbed the stairs with a bit of a skip to each step, stopping at the door with his fist raised, ready to knock.

The door was pulled open suddenly, and JJ stood there with a large grin on her face. "Happy Halloween!" she greeted. She wore a black t-shirt, black pants, and a black headband with cat ears. Spencer also caught a glimpse of a black stuffed tailed stitched onto the back of her pants.

"Hi, JJ," Spencer waved. He clutched the brown paper bag he had brought with him. He had done this because he didn't exactly trust wearing his costume on the metro train where there were all sorts of germs. It was too precious to ruin.

"Come in," JJ huffed out. She was slightly out of breath and Spencer assumed it had something to do with chasing around a four year old. "Henry's excited to see you," she looked Spencer over. "No costume?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Spencer lifted up his brown paper bag and smiled. "It's in here," he said, stepping into the house. "So you're a black cat?"

"Keepin' it simple this year," JJ laughed. She moved towards the back of the house. "Will is a scarecrow, rather was, he got called out to look into something. So it's just you, me, and the boy."

"Uncle Spencer!" Henry yelled running out of the kitchen. He was in tan slacks, a cardigan sweater, and a tie. The look had been completed with a small brown messenger bad. The toddler grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come see our cauldron, its smoking." The word 'cauldron' sounded more like 'cold on' to Spencer, making the genius smile. Poor little Henry couldn't wrap his tongue around more complex sounds.

The kitchen was home to a large bowl of fun sized candy bars, and sure enough, a smoking black cauldron. JJ walked over to it to make sure the dry ice was doing its job.

"That's cool," Spencer said enthusiastically. Around Henry, he was always able to create an excited demeanor. The wide-eyed wonder that the little boy always had was one of the few things that managed to life Spencer out of a funk.

"Henry, can you tell Spencer what we made for dessert?" JJ asked, bending down to hug Henry from behind. She started laying quick kisses on her son's head so that he started to giggle.

The little boy fidgeted in his mother's hold. His eyes slid up to look at Spencer. "Punkin cookies," he said bashfully.

"I love Pumpkin cookies," Spencer said.

JJ smiled at her friend and teammate. Spencer had taken his job as godfather seriously. All ready Henry was obsessed with magic tricks and space ships. When JJ found out that Henry wanted to be Spencer for Halloween, she had to fight the urge to tell everyone.

Seeing Spencer's reaction to the costume at the BAU earlier had been well worth it. It was easily one of the most heartwarming things she had ever seen.

Spencer took a seat at the small eat-it kitchen table, waiting for Henry to bring over a plate of cookies. The little boy's steps were slow and methodical as he carried the plate. It was obvious that JJ had coached Henry on being careful when he carried a dish. Spencer took the plate as soon as Henry was close enough. He looked at JJ. "Can I have one?"

JJ waved at the plate happily. "Go ahead, it's my mom's recipe," she explained. "You should get dressed if you're going to take Henry trick-or-treating."

Spencer nodded as he took a bite of his cookie. They were moist round disks filled with the type of flavors you would find in a pumpkin pie. It was like tasting Thanksgiving a month early. "This is good!" he said nodding as he chewed.

JJ raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "Spence, we don't talk with our mouths full."

Spencer covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry," he said, swallowing the mass of cookie down. He stood up, grabbing his paper bad. "I'll be back."

JJ nodded picking up the cauldron. "Come on, Henry, let's go put out spooky cauldron in the front yard. "He voice shook when she said 'spooky', making her son giggle.

JJ opened her front door and placed the cauldron near the edge of the small porch. She moved it back to the side of the door when she had visions of someone knocking the cauldron over as they ran off to get more candy from the house next door. If tonight could go off without a hitch, things would be grand. The plan was for JJ to stay home and hand out candy while Spencer and Henry went trick or treating.

JJ looked around her yard triumphantly. She had consulted magazine after magazine, hoping to create a design that conveyed the Halloween spirit. Hours had gone into making personalized tombstones with the names of her team members and their tragically hilarious death. The dangling skeleton had been bought at a store, but JJ had added spider webs, fake worms, and some dark paint for shadows for a more inspired look.

A cough form behind caused JJ to turn around. Spencer stood before her in a black suit, white gloves, and a fake, thin handlebar mustache and chin puff. A glistening black top hat rested on his head.

JJ laughed. "Nice costume," she said.

"Is it bad?" Spencer asked. He had been working on finding the right bit for the past month. "I was going to wear my Doctor Who outfit, but I already wore it for the con-"

"It's perfect," JJ said, cutting Spencer off before he could start a lengthy ramble. "Now, go out, have fun, and bring me back a kit Kat bar."

Henry took this as permission to grab his plastic jack-o-lantern bucket and ran over to Spencer. He clutched at the tail of Spencer's jacket. "Can we go?" he asked excitedly.

Spencer smiled as Henry took his open hand in his. With a final wave to JJ, Spencer guided Henry down the stairs. "All right, Henry, let's go!"

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: It's October. This means it's time for Halloween. Given the leaked photo, I think Henry's outfit is perfect.

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on the site. Check it out! Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 50 awards available.**

Don't forget to review.

Ren


End file.
